En Busca del Continente Perdido
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: En la búsqueda de una isla misteriosa, Jack y Stephen vivirán los desafíos más extremos junto a la tripulación en una tierra desconocida y la rivalidad de otro capitán que quiere hacerse con el bien más preciado de Jack: Stephen. ¡Mi primer fanfic yaoi/slash! LA CONTINUARÉ DESPUÉS DE PITCH BLACK
1. Prólogo

**Prefacio de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! Y bueno, como verán, un nuevo proyecto en puerta como tantos otros que tengo y espero poder terminarlo alguna vez como a las otras historias; eso depende del tiempo que tenga para hacerlo y a mi maravillosa imaginación, je ^_^ De todas maneras la acabaré tarde o temprano. Espero que les guste… Esta historia trata sobre la amistad entre Jack y Stephen en una fantástica aventura estilo Julio Verne, y, tal vez, si ustedes me los piden, las cosas vayan más lejos que una simple amistad entre ellos dos… Según los requerimientos, je ^_^ **

**CAPITÁN DE MAR Y GUERRA: EN BUSCA DEL CONTINENTE PERDIDO**

**Prólogo**

—Nadie debe conocer la ubicación de nuestro imperio —aseveró un hombre alto de larga barba y cabello canoso, cuyos ricos ropajes se asemejaban a los de la época del imperio romano—. Todo mapa que lo especifique tiene que ser completamente destruido.

Los demás concejeros, los que aun quedaban con vida después de la catástrofe que había destruido toda su civilización, asintieron seriamente, decididos a dar su vida por la salvación del mundo. Así que, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, todos se dispusieron a destruir cada rastro de su civilización y ubicación geográfica. Nada ni nadie debía volver a poner un pie sobre esas tierras malditas.

Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, un empobrecido pescador que no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar, tomó uno de los botes del puerto luego de haber robado parte de las riquezas del templo sagrado, dándose a la fuga antes de que su gente fuera completamente destruida por el mal que había caído sobre todos ellos, llevándose consigo uno de los mapas que indicaba cómo volver nuevamente a aquel continente tan difícil de encontrar.

Después de haber presenciado el exterminio de toda su civilización, el pescador navegó en su bote durante muchas semanas agobiantes, y luego de haber consumido toda su reserva de víveres y agua y haberse dado por vencido, se entregó a su suerte para recibir a la muerte en medio del mar. Pero, para su fortuna, fue rescatado por un barco vikingo que lo recogió y le exigió el botín de oro y joyas que éste llevaba consigo para entonces ser abandonarlo en costas desconocidas.

Viéndose mucho más pobre que antes y viviendo en tierras completamente desconocidas para él, el pobre pescador logró sobrevivir unos años más hasta que fue asesinado por los aborígenes que vivían en aquella zona, quienes encontraron un extraño papel lleno de marcas entre sus ropas. Después de unos días y viendo que la suerte de la tribu había cambiado para bien desde que habían encontrado aquel papel, el sacerdote de la tribu lo consideró sagrado y lo guardaron celosamente en un templo durante años hasta que los conquistadores españoles llegaron y los exterminaron a todos.

El mapa del imperio perdido representó un gran misterio para los españoles, pero, como codiciaban más tesoros de los que ya le habían robado a los aztecas, emprendieron una infructuosa búsqueda de aquel continente desaparecido, cuyo viaje estuvo plagado de desgracias e infortunios. Nada lograron encontrar y el mapa fue catalogado como una desagradable falsificación, así que decidieron deshacerse de él.

Por muchos años se creyó que aquel mapa había sido destruido, pero la fortuna quiso que volviera a ser descubierto por un sencillo medico de la Armada Real y que muy pronto se vería envuelto en una de las aventuras más excitantes de su vida junto a su mejor amigo y toda su tripulación.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, espero que les haya interesado este corto capítulo, no se preocupen que serán más largos. Como todabía no sé muy bien cómo será la relación entre Jack y Stephen, aún no me he decidido a categorizar la historia ^_^ **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**Ah! y si les interesa la historia, mandenme review para que me apure an publicar más capis, ok?**


	2. Jack y Stephen Hacen un Descubrimiento

**Capítulo 1: Jack y Stephen Hacen un Gran Descubrimiento**

Tanto el capitán Jack Aubrey —a quienes todos apodaban como el "Afortunado Jack"— y el doctor Stephen Maturin, eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de que sus temperamentos eran tan dispares como sus conocimientos y opiniones, uniéndolos su fuerte amor por la música y una maravillosa complementación de sus personalidades a pesar de sus diferencias.

Pero cuando el _HMS Surprice _echó anclas en el puerto de la Habana, ninguno de los dos imaginaban que iban a hacer un descubrimiento prodigioso que los lanzaría a una fantástica y peligrosa aventura por el mar, poniendo en juego su amistad.

Tanto el capitán Aubrey como sus hombres, se encontraban felices de pisar nuevamente tierra firme, disponiéndose a abastecerse de provisiones y agua y asistir a las tabernas para beber, comer y divertirse un rato luego de una dura travesía que había durado varios meses persiguiendo a sus enemigos franceses.

Mientras los marineros, artilleros y grumetes se divertían en el otro lado de la taberna en donde estaban cenando, el capitán, los oficiales y el doctor se encontraban en otro lugar, y, como siempre, Jack era quien los entretenía a todos con sus interminables anécdotas.

—… y, cuando el almirante Nelson vio lo que yo había hecho, se dirigió lentamente hacia mí y, con aquella gallardía que lo caracterizaba, se plantó frente a mí y me dijo… —todos los miraron directamente a los ojos, intrigados—…: "Aubrey, si no fuera por tu gran arrojo en la batalla, juraría que en vez de haberte pedido la sal el otro día, te hubiera pedido que te hicieras una lobotomía".

Nadie se rió, salvo el doctor Maturin, quien había sido el único que había entendido aquel chiste gracias a sus conocimientos médicos. Luego de unos segundos y notando que nadie hacía eco a su calmada risa, Stephen dejó de reírse e intentó explicar el sentido de aquel chiste para que sus compañeros militares, menos instruidos que él en cuestiones médicas, lograran entender el chiste. Pero, para su sorpresa, el capitán Jack Aubrey golpeó la mesa con su puño y se rió estruendosamente.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Otra vez lo atrapé, doctor! —lo miró malévolamente con sus brillantes ojos celestes—. Durante toda la noche usted no se ha reído de uno solo de mis chistes y mis anécdotas, así que le he tendido una trampa y usted a caído redondo en ella… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Mirándose entre ellos, todos los oficiales comenzaron a reírse con ganas tras comprender por fin la broma que su capitán le había hecho al "ingenuo" del doctor Maturin. Muy molesto y avergonzado, el agraviado se quejó sin demora:

—Debo suponer que esa anécdota de la lobotomía no era cierta, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, mi querido doctor —le guiñó pícaramente un ojo y tomó la copa llena de vino, proponiendo un brindis—: ¡Por el doctor Stephen Maturin, quien nunca deja de caer en mis trampas! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Todos brindaron entre risas, muy felices por la broma, salvo el médico, que no había brindado con ellos.

—¡Oh! ¡Por todos los cielos, doctor! ¡Tan sólo fue una pequeña bromita y nada más! —exclamó Jack con una gran sonrisa conciliadora mientras palmeaba fuertemente la espalda de su amigo que permanecía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, si ésa es su forma de divertirse, yo ya debería de haberme acostumbrado a ella con los siete años que llevamos juntos… —aún estaba molesto, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de ánimo como para mostrarle una media sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Aquella débil muestra de perdón fue suficiente para el capitán Aubrey, quien decidió seguir divirtiéndose con sus compañeros. Así estuvieron por más de una hora hasta que Stephen consideró que ya era tiempo de retirarse a dormir, pero cuando apenas se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a marcharse, Jack lo había tomado fuertemente de su delgada muñeca, obligándolo a volverse.

—¿Ya se va, doctor? Aun falta lo mejor… —le sonrió burlonamente.

—Como usted piensa quedarse un par de días en este lugar, he pensado aprovechar todo ese tiempo para explorar la isla y conseguir algunos especímenes para mi estudio de la naturaleza, capitán Aubrey. Pienso levantarme mañana muy temprano. —Sonrió malévolamente—. Así que ya no podrá hacer bromas a costa mía esta noche.

—¡Oh! ¡Usted y sus aficiones! —le soltó la muñeca y llenó nuevamente su copa con vino para alzarla frente a los presente con una sonrisa—. ¡Despidan al doctor, muchachos! ¡Mañana explorará esta isla para continuar con su colección de bichos! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y mientras todos brindaban nuevamente en su honor, el doctor Maturin suspiró muy enojado y se marchó de allí sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Jack, a pesar de que seguía sonriendo, observó detenidamente a su amigo hasta que éste salió de la posada.

—Bien, Señores —les dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se tomaba la última copa de vino—, me temo que debo abandonarlos, pues yo también tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, como ustedes, así que les sugiero que se vayan a la cama lo más pronto posible porque mañana trabajaremos casi todo el día.

Y luego del respetuoso saludo de los oficiales y el resto de la tripulación, el capitán Jack Aubrey salió rápidamente a la calle con la intención de alcanzar a su amigo. No tuvo que caminar mucho, puesto que logró divisarlo al lado de una palmera, arrodillado bajo la luz de las farolas; seguramente había encontrado algo muy interesante qué observar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Alguna cucaracha? —le preguntó repentinamente en cuanto estuvo a su lado, y si lo había tomado por sorpresa, el doctor lo había disimulado bastante bien conservando su seriedad y compostura.

—No, es un _Semiotus angulatos_… —le respondió serenamente mientras seguía concentrado en la observación del insecto que se encontraba en la difícil tarea de trepar por la palmera.

—¿Un qué?

—Un _Semiotus angulatos_: un escarabajo de resorte de América Central.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que atinó a decir su amigo, puesto que no le interesaba otra cosa más que no fuera los asuntos del mar, la milicia y la navegación—. Bueno, me alegro por eso, Stephen… Solamente me había acercado para recordarte nuestra sita con el violín y el violoncelo antes de la hora de dormir.

—No lo olvidaré, Jack; no te preocupes… —fue la mecánica respuesta del doctor, quien seguía estudiando a su escarabajo sin prestarle demasiada atención a su amigo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Aubrey se dio media vuelta y se marchó al _Surprice_, preguntándose cómo su amigo era capaz de pasarse horas y horas observando un bicho sin importancia. Pero, lo que tampoco sabía, era que esa misma afición, iba a embarcarlos muy pronto en una fabulosa y peligrosa travesía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, grande fue la sorpresa de Stephen cuando su amigo anunció que lo acompañaría en su excursión a la isla.

—¿Y qué pasó con tus obligaciones de a bordo? —le preguntó un tanto consternado mientras hacía los últimos preparativos de su equipaje científico: lápices, libreta, lupa, catalejo, cinta de medir, algunos libros… todo metido en su zurrón.

—Dejé al teniente Pullings a cargo de todo hasta mi regreso —le respondió sonriente mientras metía pan, queso, carne seca, una botella de vino y un par de vasos de lata en una bolsa de lino asegurada con un largo cordón, sabiendo que su amigo se había olvidado de aquellos elementos tan primordiales para sus estómagos gracias a su lineal interés por la naturaleza.

—Creo que debo ser sincero contigo, Jack —volvió a hablar mientras se colocaba su sombrero, los anteojos y el bolso—, me siento muy feliz porque quieras acompañarme, ya que casi nunca lo has hecho, pero también me siento un tanto frustrado porque estarás todo el tiempo quejándote de mis "interminables" paradas.

—Pues ése es un riesgo que ambos debemos correr en honor de nuestra amistad, ¿no te parece? —replicó de muy buen humor mientras se colocaba un sombrero de paja y se llevaba el bolso al hombro—. Además, necesito un poco de ejercicio en tierra entes de volver a remontar el mar durante meses en mi querido _Surprice _—Miró alrededor y emitió un tenue silbido—. ¿Ya estás listo, Stephen?

Viendo que asentía levemente con la cabeza, Jack abrió la puerta del camarote y le hizo una venia muy graciosa.

—Después de usted, doctor Maturin.

—Madure, capitán Aubrey —fue todo lo que dijo su amigo mientras salía del camarote y le dirigía una mirada glacial a pesar de que le divertía mucho aquella payasada.

Luego de despedirse de todos en el barco, los dos aventureros bajaron al puerto y cruzaron todo el pueblo hasta que finalmente lograron ingresar a la zona selvática de la isla. Comenzaron a ascender una colina y muy pronto Jack comenzó a quejarse del calor y del cansancio, pero Stephen, acostumbrado a caminar largos trechos, se encontraba a una cómoda y buena distancia de su amigo.

—¡Jack! ¡Apresúrate! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí abajo? —le gritó deteniéndose momentáneamente.

—¡Descansando! —replicó el aludido mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo y se sentaba sobre un tronco caído—. Francamente no entiendo de dónde sacas tanta energía para caminar…

Suspirando un tanto contrariado, Stephen desandó el trecho que lo separaba de su amigo y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Tú solamente tienes energía en la batalla, Jack. Come un poco de carne seca y ya verás cómo te vuelven el buen humor y la voluntad. El comer y el beber son realmente buenos tonificantes.

—Una digna prescripción médica por parte de mi doctor favorito —sonrió tomando la bolsa y sacando el pequeño paquete que contenía la carne seca, disponiéndose a comer un trozo, compartiéndolo con su amigo. El comer, tocar música y conversar era lo que siempre los había unido como amigos a pesar de tener ambos personalidades muy diferentes.

—¿Hasta dónde iremos? —preguntó luego de permanecer varios minutos en silencio mientras comía.

—¿Qué te parece hasta donde nos sorprenda la tarde? —sonrió ante tal expectativa.

—¿Y regresar el _Surprice_ a la noche? —exclamó sorprendido—. Me temo que estaré demasiado cansado como para encargarme del mando de la nave…

—Tienes al teniente Pullings para eso, Jack —sonrió.

El capitán Aubrey se le quedó mirando en completo silencio por unos momentos para luego comenzar a reírse con ganas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Cuando se trata de tu afición por la naturaleza, siempre encuentras una manera de salirte con la tuya, ¿no es así, querido amigo mío? —le dijo mientras le daba una sonora palmada en la espalda y se ponía en pie—. Bueno, creo que hemos descansado lo suficiente; ¿Qué te parece si seguimos adelante, Stephen?

El doctor asintió enseguida y ambos volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

Durante todo el día el doctor Stephen Maturin se dedicó a observar las aves, los insectos, las plantas, los reptiles y cada ser vivo que se encontraba en el camino. Entre quejas y algunos accidentes, el capitán Jack Aubrey lo ayudó a atrapar y recoger algunos especímenes para los estudios de su amigo, jurando al final del día que jamás volvería a acompañarlo en otra de sus cansadoras expediciones. Más tarde, al atardecer, ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el pueblo con todo el "equipaje" adicional encima.

—Hoy ha sido un día verdaderamente excepcional, ¿verdad, Jack? —comentó Stephen mientras llevaba consigo parte de las jaulas con los animalitos que había atrapado.

—Excepcionalmente fatigador, diría yo, amigo mío… —aseveró el aludido llevando la mayor parte de las jaulas, pues él era mucho más fuerte y más grueso que su compañero.

—¿Qué te parece compensarte esta noche con un pequeño concierto de música? —le sonrió mientras volvía la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo, pues él, como era de esperar, iba al frente.

—Si no fuera porque soy un amante empedernido por la buena música, te diría que no porque esta caminata ha acabado con mis fuerzas, pero, como bien sabes, jamás le diría que no a una petición como esa.

—Maravilloso —replicó el doctor con una leve sonrisa mientras seguía caminando con muchas más ganas que Jack.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo, contrataron a un par de muchachos para que les llevaran las jaulas hasta el _Surprice_. Aquello podría haber sido el único acontecimiento importante del día, pero el destino les deparaba una sorpresa, porque cuando pasaron por la zona comercial del pueblo, a Jack le llamó la atención una tienda de antigüedades y decidió entrar allí para ver si habría algo que valiera la pena comprar.

—Si no hay seres vivos en ese lugar, no reviste de ninguna importancia para mí. Me voy a la nave —declaró el doctor Maturin con su típico rostro inexpresivo y procedió a marcharse de allí, pero Jack no se lo permitió tomándolo fuertemente de la mano.

—¡Alto ahí, Stephen! —exclamó—.Tendrás que acompañarme quieras o no, amigo mío. Yo te he acompañado a tu condenada expedición y esto es lo menos que tú puedes hacer por mí para darme las gracias.

—Ya te dije que te lo compensaré con el concierto de esta noche, Jack —rebatió su amigo tozudamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero tocar juntos lo hacemos casi todas las noches, amigo! —el capitán se puso serio pero sus ojos brillaban alegremente—. Acompañarme en esta "expedición" es algo que nunca has hecho por mí.

—Pero… —Stephen quiso replicarle, pero Jack lo tomó fuerte, pero cariñosamente, del brazo y lo obligó a entrar con él en aquella vieja tienda de antigüedades.

—Seguramente encontremos el mapa de algún tesoro pirata… —murmuró el capitán Aubrey con gran ilusión.

—Dudo mucho que sea verdadero si lo encontramos… —rebatió de mala gana el doctor.

—¡Bah! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Stephen! —replicó su amigo sin perder la paciencia.

Y así, bajo la misteriosa mirada del viejo vendedor de la tienda, los dos hombres comenzaron a inspeccionar las curiosidades que allí se exponían sobre algunas mesas y estantes de madera y, aunque Stephen no lo quisiera reconocer, habían muchas cosas interesantes en qué fijarse.

—¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo tan encantador como tú, amigo mío? —Jack le preguntó acercándose a él con un papel en las manos.

—Jack, ya sabes que no me gusta que me hagas ese tipo de comentarios —replicó molesto.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que lo hago —rebatió rodeando los hombros de su amigo con el brazo—. Mira esto, es el mapa de un tesoro; estoy seguro de ello.

De mala gana, el doctor Maturin le dio un corto vistazo al papel y declaró seriamente antes de seguir mirando un ave disecada:

—Es falso; ya no existen los tesoros.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Así que ahora eres un erudito de las antigüedades? ¿Y qué si digo que voy a comprarlo?

—Pues tú mismo te estafarías por ser tan ingenuo, amigo mío.

—¡Oh! Eso es muy duro de su parte, doctor Stephen Maturin, creo que su capitán tendrá que castigarlo por desacato —lo amenazó con una sonrisa.

—Castigarme por haber dicho la verdad es algo incomprensible, capitán Jack Aubrey —replicó con un estoicismo que estaba lejos de ser verdadero, pues sus ojos brillaron intensamente, desafiándolo.

—Lamento decirle que su compañero tiene toda la razón acerca de ese mapa, caballero —los interrumpió el viejo vendedor de la tienda, acercándose penosamente a ellos ayudado con su bastón de caña.

—¿Lo ves, Jack? Yo tenía razón —reafirmó el doctor mirando triunfalmente al aludido.

—Pero puedo decirles que tengo algo verdaderamente legítimo, señores. Síganme —les dijo el pobre viejo de cabellos canos mientras giraba sobre sus pies y se dirigía hacia una pequeña habitación oscura que se encontraba al fondo del negocio.

—Bien. Esto se pone interesante —comentó Jack Aubrey con gran entusiasmo, y luego de dirigirle una mirada de triunfo a su amigo, siguió al anciano.

Suspirando un tanto fastidiado, Stephen también los siguió, pero con mucho menos entusiasmo que su amigo.

—Debe ser otra falsificación… —murmuró.

Los tres hombres ingresaron a un pequeño cuarto oscuro y polvoriento, el anciano encendió una vela y se volvió hacia sus visitantes. El resplandor de dicha vela le daba un aspecto siniestro y misterioso a su envejecido rostro.

—Lo que voy a mostrarles ahora, caballeros, es un mapa maldito, un mapa que llevó a muchos hacia la desgracia o hasta su propia perdición… —comenzó a contarles con voz lúgubre—. Un mapa cuyos orígenes son tan misteriosos como antiguos, así como la maldad que lo rodea…

Dejó de hablar y se dirigió hacia el fondo del cuarto en donde tenía un viejo cofre que abrió con una llave. Mientras tanto, Jack y Stephen se miraron a los ojos, preguntándose si todo aquello era cierto.

—Todo esto es una completa tontería. No creo una sola palabra de ese hombre. Vámonos —Le planteó el doctor.

—Quizás sea todo una mentira, Stephen, pero el extraño relato de este hombre llamó mi atención y quiero ver lo que nos va a mostrar.

—Los tesoros ya no existen, Jack, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vámonos de aquí —insistió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, acabando con la paciencia de su amigo.

—Bueno —Jack le dijo mientras se volvía para mirarlo—, vete si quieres, yo me quedo; ya no voy a retenerte por la fuerza en este lugar.

Stephen se detuvo y no pudo decir nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta que se habría y se cerraba como si fuera un pez. Luego miró el piso un tanto avergonzado, casi sin notársele en el rostro. Odiaba ser él el responsable de los enfados de su amigo.

—Me quedaré, Jack —le dijo al fin—. Necesitas que alguien refrene tus impulsos o terminarás comprando todo lo que te parezca interesante y correrás el peligro de quedarte sin una moneda encima…

Jack se rió con ganas y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Tampoco es para que te lo tomes así, amigo mío —le dijo—. Vete si quieres, yo no me enojaré.

El doctor estaba a punto de decirle que jamás lo dejaría, pero en ese preciso momento el anciano se acercó a ellos con un antiguo papel en las manos, el que había sacado del cofre.

—Este es el mapa que puede guiarlos hacia una civilización perdida —les reveló para su asombro—. Muestra la ruta a seguir para llegar a su continente desaparecido.

—¿Y tiene muchos tesoros? —le preguntó el capitán Aubrey mientras tomaba el viejo mapa y lo miraba detenidamente.

—Tanto como jamás hubiera imaginado en su vida… —fue la asombrosa respuesta del anciano.

Jack y Atephen lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, el primero lleno de felicidad y el segundo con gran incredulidad.

—Vámonos, Jack. Este hombre está mintiendo —declaró el doctor girando sobre sus pies y tomando el brazo de su amigo; pero éste lo agarró por el hombro y lo hizo volverse.

—Puede que está mintiendo, Stephen, ya te lo dije, pero uno no se encuentra con el mapa de un tesoro tan seguido… —se volvió hacia el viejo mientras le daba el mapa a su amigo—. Dígame, anciano: ¿cómo puede usted asegurarme que este mapa es original?

—No puedo asegurarle eso, señor —fue la sincera respuesta del aludido—, pero lo que sí sé es que es la copia exacta del original.

—¿Una copia del original?

—Así es. Mi abuelo, que era cartógrafo, hizo varias copias de un mismo mapa que había pertenecido a nuestra familia por más de cien años con el propósito de entregárselos a otros para que buscaran el grandioso continente por él.

—Y por lo visto nadie lo ha encontrado todavía y ahora es usted el que está repitiendo los pasos de sus abuelo, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente… —los avariciosos ojos negros del hombre brillaron con intensidad—. Aún conservo las esperanzas de que alguien encuentre aquellas tierras llenas de riquezas con la ayuda de mi mapa y me haga partícipe del hallazgo compartiendo conmigo tales riquezas.

—Me parece justo.

—Entonces no a habido mucha suerte en encontrar aquella civilización perdida, ¿verdad? —intervino Stephen con su habitual frialdad.

—Así es. Nadie lo ha encontrado. Los valientes que se atrevieron a buscarla o no la encontraron o murieron en el intento.

—Bien… Suena muy interesante… —murmuró Jack mientras tomaba el mapa de las manos de Stephen y volvía a observarlo detenidamente—. ¿Cuánto le debo por el mapa?

—¡Jack! —protestó el doctor Maturin.

—¡Shit! ¿Cuánto cuesta el mapa? —volvió a repetir, dirigiendo su atención hacia el vendedor.

Luego de unos segundos de permanecer en silencio, el anciano habló:

—No me debe nada por él, señor, siempre y cuando me dé parte de las riquezas si encuentra el continente perdido.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Es un trato entonces! —exclamó lleno de alegría mientras ambos hombres se daban un apretón de manos para finalizar el trato.

Una vez afuera de la tienda, Stephen comenzó a quejarse sobre la imprudencia de su amigo y capitán.

—Un día de estos vamos a meternos en graves problemas por tu afición a la piratería, capitán Jack Aubrey…

De repente, el aludido lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a replicarle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:

—¿Usted me habla de aficiones peligrosas, doctor Stephen Maturin? ¿Y sus aficiones qué son? En varias ocasiones me he visto en la necesidad de rescatarlo de sus aventuras naturalistas, además… —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Acaso no pensaste en que seguramente encontraremos, además de riquezas, animales y plantas exóticas que jamás se hayan visto antes? ¡Ambos encontraremos las diferentes riquezas que ambicionamos! ¡Tú como naturalista y yo como un pirata! ¡Seremos reconocidos en todo el mudo! ¡Imagínalo!

Stephen, sinceramente sorprendido, se le había quedado mirando seriamente sin decir nada por espacio de unos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió y dijo:

—Siempre has sabido convencerme, amigo mío. Creo que no me vendría nada mal un poco de aventura de vez en cuando, y, como buen científico, creo que debería darle una oportunidad a esta descabellada idea tuya…

—¡¡Excelente!! ¡Sabía que recapacitarías! —exclamó lleno de desbordante y enérgica alegría, abrazando a su amigo tan fuerte que por poco lo deja sin aliento.

—¡Oh! ¡Tu entusiasmo por la aventura siempre te ha proporcionado una energía excesiva, querido amigo! ¡Vas a cortarme la respiración! —exclamó Stephen un tanto nervioso mientras se veía sumergido en los poderosos brazos de Jack.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, mi querido amigo, siempre me dejo llevar por mi entusiasmo —lo soltó un tanto acalorado mientras el doctor se acomodaba la ropa—. Creo que ya es hora de regresar a bordo e informar a los oficiales de nuestro nuevo curso a seguir, ¿no te parece? Saldremos mañana mismo con la ayuda de la marea alta…

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar rumbo al puerto seguido por el doctor Maturin, quien tuvo que apresurar sus pasos para caminar al lado de su entusiasmado capitán.

—¿Crees que esa historia sobre una civilización perdida sea cierta? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que lo es, mi querido Stephen —le contestó mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo—. Nuestra misión ha terminado y nos tomaremos esta travesía como unas vacaciones.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu esposa? ¿No ibas a verla?

—Ella puede esperar —le replicó con un pícaro guiño.

Sin saber por qué, Stephen no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y mientras nuestros protagonistas se dirigían hacia una nueva aventura, el mismo viejo que les había entregado el mapa, hacía lo mismo con otro hombre; un hombre que por su apariencia parecía ser muy rico.

—¿Con este mapa encontraré esa civilización que mi padre intentó encontrar por sus propios medios? —le preguntó el extraño.

—Así es, señor Álvarez. Mi tatarabuelo heredó el original de las manos de un nativo, quien lo heredó a su vez de su propia familia.

—Bien… —asintió aquel hombre alto y moreno mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse junto con otros hombres que lo acompañaban—. Eso es todo lo que quería saber.

—¡Espere! —Pidió el avaricioso anciano, extendiendo el brazo hacia Álvarez—. ¡Si yo le entregué el mapa, usted debe retribuirme con algo!

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué desconsiderado fui! Discúlpeme… —sonrió maliciosamente mientras le dirigía una funesta mirada por sobre su hombro para luego volverla hacia uno de sus acompañantes.

—Dale lo que se merece.

Y así, ante el horror del infortunado vendedor, aquel sujeto sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas y se lo clavó en el corazón, asesinándolo en el acto. Entonces, Carlos Segundo Álvarez le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al muerto.

—Eso es para que aprendas a hacer tu propio trabajo en vez de dejárselo a los demás.

Mientras el capitán Jack Aubrey y su amigo, el doctor Stephen Maturin, se preparaban junto con la tripulación del _Surprice_ a zarpar rumbo a la aventura, el misterioso español también iniciaba la misma travesía. Muy pronto, ambos bandos competirían por la supremacía del continente perdido.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Muy pronto comenzará la dura travesía para nuestros protagonistas, ¿qué les deparará ésta aventura? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán! : )**

_**Querida **__**Aroa Nehring**__**: ¡**__**Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Sip, definitivamente eres mi único y primer fic, pero no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo esta historia : ) Bueno, espero que la historia siga gustándote a medida que la vaya publicando : ) No sé realmente que esa civilización perdida sea la Atlántida, pero tampoco lo niego, je, ya veré a medida que vaya escribiendo… (Sí, así escribo, je XD) Bueno, mi querida yaoi fangirl, lamento decirte que… tus deseos son órdenes, je XD Serás feliz, te lo prometo : ) ¡Chau! ¡besos!**_

**Bueno, ya contestado el review de mi querida lectora, no me queda nada más que despedirme, amén que ya terminé de ver Virtua Figther y me falta terminar de ver Street Fighter, que sigo leyendo La Isla del Tesoro, escuchando J-pop, y viendo películas como "Obsesión de un Retrato" y "Oliver Twist" entre los que me acuerdo… Como aún estoy escribiendo otros fics… ¡actualizaré en un mes hasta que logre terminar algunos! **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	3. Una Invitación Inesperada

**Capítulo 2: Una Invitación Inesperada **

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer este viaje, Jack, es una completa pérdida de tiempo —se quejó el doctor Maturin mientras examinaba meticulosamente el mapa con una lupa—. Éste papelucho no vale nada y sigo afirmando que te tomaron el pelo otra vez.

—Vamos, Stephen; ¿en dónde está tu espíritu de aventura? ¿Acaso le diste una buena dosis de láudano? —se quejó el aludido, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, tomando una apetitosa copa de vino mientras observaba a su amigo examinar el mapa sobre la mesa.

El doctor lo fulminó con la mirada al escuchar semejante réplica, así que, muy ofendido, abandonó el mapa y la lupa sobre la mesa y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta.

—Realmente no te soporto cuando te pones así; no tienes derecho a meterte en lo que no te importa, ¿sabes?

Jack resopló como un toro, y sin darle tiempo a su amigo de tomar el picaporte de la puerta, se levantó como un bólido de la silla y a las grandes zancadas lo alcanzó atrapándolo por los hombros. En un segundo lo dio media vuelta y lo arrinconó de espaldas contra la puerta.

—¿Crees que me gusta ver cómo te envenenas con esa porquería? —se quejó, agachándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. ¡Por los mil demonios, doctor Stephen Maturin! ¡Si esa maldita cosa no fuera necesaria para sedar a mis hombres cuando están heridos, juro por Dios que la lanzaría por la borda sin pensarlo dos veces antes de dejarte usarla!

—Jack… —susurró Stephen, impresionado por su enérgica protesta e intimidado por su fortaleza. Pero cuando logró poner en orden sus pensamientos, quiso liberarse de aquellas poderosas garras lo más rápido posible, pero no lo consiguió; su amigo siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que él—. ¡Jack, ya basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

—No tanto como el láudano te lastima a ti, amigo… —murmuró sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo con su aliento sabor a vino.

—… Jack, no tenía idea de lo mucho que te preocupabas por mí… Yo siempre pensé que la armada y tu deber estaban primeros… —susurró, embriagado por aquel dulce aroma, entrecerrando los ojos, dejándose atrapar por la arrolladora personalidad de su amigo.

—Vamos, Stephen, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —le sonrió pícaramente.

—Recuerdo que en varias ocasiones me has dado motivos para pensar así —lo acusó mirándolo de refilón, una débil semi sonrisa iluminó su pálido rostro.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Es que no recuerdas las veces que me obligaste a detener la marcha con tus continuas y variadas caídas accidentales al mar?

—No es necesario que se mofes de eso, Jack —se puso rojo como un tomate, avergonzado e indignado. No le gustaba que le recuerden lo torpe y descuidado que era a veces.

El aludido sonrió, la malicia y el mal humor brillaron en sus ojos tan claros como el cielo; inclinándose aún más sobre su amigo, con su rostro casi pegado al de él, le dijo:

—Esas graciosas interrupciones no me molestarían tanto sin no fuera porque a veces el causante de alguna de ellas es por culpa del maldito láudano, Stephen…

Sin comprender la razón por la que su corazón había comenzado a latir a una velocidad impresionante, sin encontrarle ningún fundamente científico que lo respaldara, el doctor Maturin comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso e incómodo al tener a su amigo tan cerca de él, por lo que se sacudió de hombros, logrando liberarse de sus fuertes manos.

—Te-tengo que irme… —dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta con la intención de huir porque tenía miedo de lo que había comenzado a sentir.

El capitán quiso detenerlo, pero en ese preciso momento el vigía del _Surprise_ dio la voz de alarma:

—¡¡¡Un buque español a estribor!!!

Rápido y violento como un rayo, Jack apartó sin ningún cuidado al sorprendido Stephen de su camino y corrió hacia la cubierta principal para conocer mejor la situación y disponer rápidamente a sus hombres para una posible batalla.

—Indíqueme cuál es la situación, señor Pullings —le pidió a su oficial favorito, deteniéndose a su lado y sacando el catalejo del bolcillo para observar mejor al navío entrometido.

—Es un barco mercante español, capitán —comenzó a explicarle el muchacho castaño, sagaz y muy comprometido con su profesión. Tenía el cabello largo sujeto con coleta y una fea cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, producto de una de las tantas batallas en el mar que habían librado con el enemigo—. Lleva enarbolada una bandera blanca, por lo que creo que sus intenciones no son hostiles.

—Eso lo veremos… Ordene a los hombres que se mantengan listos para la batalla, mientras, yo averiguaré qué es lo que quieren —y guardó el catalejo, frunciendo el entrecejo, siempre desconfiado.

Saliendo del camarote en donde había estado con Jack, Stephen se acercó a un rubio jovencito uniformado a quien le faltaba el brazo derecho.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, señor Blakeney?

—Parece ser que nos sigue un barco mercante, señor, uno español.

—¿Español? —murmuró intrigado, pues parte de él era de ese origen.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está, doctor! ¡Justo el hombre que andaba buscando! —exclamó el siempre impetuoso Jack Aubrey en cuanto lo vio, comenzando a hacerle señas con la mano—. ¡Venga, venga doctor! ¡Necesito que me ayude como traductor de esta gente!

Stephen obedeció más por curiosidad que por acatamiento y, ya al lado de su amigo, éste le pidió que preguntara qué era lo que deseaban, puesto que era un misterio, ya que el barco español tampoco llevaba alguna otra bandera en señal de enfermedad o cuarentena.

La respuesta no se hizo de esperar desde la cubierta española, en donde los marineros seguían afanados en sus labores marítimas.

—¡¡LES PRESENTAMOS NUESTROS RESPETOS, CAPITÁN JACK AUBREY!! ¡¡NUESTRO COMANDANTE DESEA TENER UNA HAMABLE CONVERSACIÓN CON USTED!! —gritó uno de los hombres que parecía ser el contramaestre.

Rápidamente Stephen le tradujo aquel pedido en perfecto inglés a su amigo.

—Mmm… ¿Qué querrán? Esto me parece algo sospechoso… —habló en voz baja, luego se volvió nuevamente hacia el doctor—. Pregúntele el nombre de su comandante, doctor; tal vez lo conozca.

Maturin hizo lo que le pidió, y otra vez le respondieron con celeridad:

—¡¡NUESTRO COMANDANTE ES EL CABALLERO CARLOS SEGUNDO ÁLVAREZ, CAPITÁN!! ¡¡UN HOMBRE DIGNO DE CONFIANZA!!

Stephen se quedó blanco como un fantasma, aquel nombre lo conocía demasiado bien y no estaba seguro de querer volver a ver a su dueño. Jack, un tanto extrañado por la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo, intentó llamarle la atención tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Y bien, doctor? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese tipo?

El aludido hizo un esfuerzo supremo para volver a tener dominio sobre sí mismo, no quería preocupar a su amigo por nada.

—Su comandante es el caballero Carlos Segundo Álvarez. Lo conozco, es un hombre verdaderamente confiable.

—¿Lo conoce? ¿Y cómo es que lo conoce, doctor Maturin? ¿En alguna de sus aventuras, quizá? —lo interrogó, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Con las mejillas arreboladas, Stephen volteó hacia otro lado, no se atrevía a cruzar mirada con su amigo, pues temía que éste descubriera la verdad.

—Debería usted concentrarse en su deber y atender al pedido en vez de burlarse de mí, ¿sabe?

Jack sonrió con picardía.

—Como usted desee, doctor. Dígales que estoy dispuesto a entrevistarme con su capitán.

Dando un bufido de fastidio, Stephen hizo lo que le pedía.

El momento del encuentro había sido fijado para dentro de una hora a bordo del camarote del comandante de la nave española, por lo que ambos barcos se vieron obligados a fachear, manteniendo la misma velocidad, uno al lado del otro. Jack había ordenado a sus hombres que le preparan un bote para abordar el navío español.

—¿Cree que sea prudente, capitán? —le preguntó un muy preocupado teniente Pullings—. Tal vez podría ser una trampa…

—Recuerde que los españoles también están resistiéndose a la invasión napoleónica, señor Pullings; además, no creo que un barco mercante represente algún peligro para nuestra preciosa _Surprise_.

—Pero unos cuantos marineros mercantes bien armados sí podrían representar algún peligro para usted, señor —insistió.

—¿Cree usted, señor Pullings, que exista alguien que pueda derrotar al "Afortunado Jack"? —rió con ganas, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Pero como veo que estás sinceramente preocupado por mí, no si razón, claro, usted también irá con nosotros.

Tom lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Nosotros, capitán? ¿Quién más irá con usted?

—El señor Bonden, el señor Calamy, Lord Blakeney y, por supuesto, el doctor Maturin. Por lo que el teniente Mowett estará a cargo del mando del _Surprise _durante mi ausencia.

Stephen, que se encontraba cerca de allí, casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar que Jack lo había nombrado para abordar junto con él el barco español. ¡Ni por todos los descubrimientos naturalistas del mundo quería poner el pie en aquella cubierta! No deseaba volver ver a ese hombre…, siempre lograba ponerlo muy nervioso…, sobre todo cuando recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía ya muchos años atrás.

Debía hacer algo de inmediato.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ir con usted esta vez —intervino, Jack lo miró bastante sorprendido y hasta podría decirse algo molesto.

—¿Y por qué no, doctor? Es a usted a quien más necesito puesto que ninguno de nosotros en este barco sabe entender y hablar el español tan bien como usted. ¡Es imprescindible que venga con nosotros para ser nuestro intérprete!

—Lo sé, pero es que… no me he sentido muy bien últimamente y… y quisiera irme a descansar lo más posible.

Jack frunció el entrecejo, sabía que su amigo le estaba mintiendo, pues nunca había podido hacerlo con propiedad. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que él no quería acompañarlo? ¿Acaso había alguien a quien Stephen no deseaba ver? El único nombre que habían escuchado era la de ese caballero, y la reacción de su amigo no se había hecho de esperar. No había forma de que Stephen supiera el nombre de otra persona a bordo de ese navío mercante… O tal vez sí… Terco como una mula, decidió que debía averiguar el motivo por el que él se negaba a subir a aquel barco, así que, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, se lo llevó a parte para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Stephen? ¡No puedes negarte a hacer lo que te pido frente a mis hombres! ¡Eso sería desacato y reduciría mi autoridad frente a ellos!

—Yo no estoy bajo tus órdenes, Jack, y no puedes obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero —replicó, a la defensiva.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que realmente no estás enfermo, eh? Simplemente es que no quieres asistir a ese encuentro, ¿verdad? ¡Dime por qué! ¿Es que conoces a alguien allí a quien no quieres volver a ver?

Stephen abrió los ojos como platos, atónito, una vez más había caído como un tonto en el juego de palabras de su amigo. Ahora sólo le cabía dar una buena explicación, una que no lo comprometiera demasiado. Desviando la mirada, contestó de mala gana:

—Sí, Jack; hay cierta persona que no quiero volver a ver…

—¿Acaso representa algún peligro para nosotros?

El doctor volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, había una especie de furia en ellos, una furia que lo intrigó.

—No lo creo, Jack; simplemente es alguien que no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Aubrey sonrió comprensivamente, colocando sus enormes manos en los esbeltos hombros de su amigo, quien, con la mirada, le rogaba que no lo obligara a acompañarlo.

—Lo siento, Stephen; pero si no fuera porque eres el único aquí que habla el español, no te obligaría a venir conmigo. Ponerte en una situación incómoda sería lo último que haría, pero es algo inevitable; te necesito y tú lo sabes muy bien. Sería una completa descortesía y hasta peligroso declinar la invitación de los españoles estando en plena guerra contra Napoleón. Necesitamos la mayor cantidad de aliados posibles, ¿comprendes? No nos podemos dar el lujo de elegir con quién y cuándo: "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo".

Stephen se le quedó mirando, aún no sabía qué hacer; sabía que Jack tenía razón, pero también sabía que no quería volver a ver al caballero español.

—Vamos, Stephen; te prometo que, mientras estemos allí, no permitiré que te quedes a solas con él.

Aquello había sonado muy raro, por lo que el doctor se sintió bastante ofendido y avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió tan apoyado como protegido.

—También hay mujeres pasajeras a bordo de un navío mercante, ¿qué te hace pensar que al que no quiero ver es un hombre? —se quejó.

—Porque el único nombre que escuchamos fue la de ese tal Álvarez.

Stephen palideció aún más, pero sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente; Jack le sonrió y le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Debe estar listo a las cinco de la tarde, doctor Maturin, lo estaremos esperando.

Y se fue para seguir dando las instrucciones necesarias a la tripulación, dejando a su amigo bastante desconcertado y muy preocupado. ¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando todo marchaba tan bien, tenía que volver a aparecer aquella persona de su pasado? Sabía que Jack iba a cumplir su palabra, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de lo que Álvarez era capaz de hacer con tal de quedarse a solas con él. ¿Cómo encontrar el valor y explicarle a Jack lo que había pasado entre ellos dos hacía ya tanto tiempo?

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¡Regresé! Como ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir (terminaron mis clases de inglés), tengo un montón de capis para publicar ^_^ (Claro que antes tengo que escribirlos, je XD). ¿Qué pasó entre Stephen y Álvarez? ¿Stephen se está interesando en Jack? ¿Jack se pondrá celoso? ¿Qué sucederá en la reunión? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán!**

_**Querida **__**Aroa Nehring**__**: espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que estoy continuando la historia ^_^ Y mientras haya alguien que me coloque aunque sea un pequeño review diciendo "sigue con el fic", yo lo terminaré sea como sea ^^ No creo que pueda acabar pronto con todos mis fics, pero confío en que pueda avanzar bastante antes de que comiencen de nuevo las clases ; ) **_

_**Querida LUMMINAR: Gracias ^^ ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Si querés slash y lemon, lo haré, sólo tengo que animarme, je XD Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero espero que sepás perdonarme ^_^ Espero que no te haya desencantado… : ( **_

_**Querida Ichiga: de nada ^_^ y prometo seguir escribiéndolo hasta el final, siempre y cuando haya alguien que lo lea XD Como verás, intento describir lo más posible la personalidad y el habla de los personajes ^^ `¡Es difícil! Pero no imposible : ) Será yaoi ; ) ¡Ah! Y soy una habitante del fin del mundo, ¡soy argentina! XD  
**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Barbanegra,**** El Regalo Prometido, Diario de una Pasión (El Cuaderno de Noah), Molly: el Triunfo de una Niña, Capitán de Mar y Guerra, Gladiador, Tintín y el Toisón de Oro, ****Alien vs Depredador, Mi Pobre Angelito 2, ****etc. Por fin puedo volver a mi lectura de Vivir la Historia del Egipto de los Faraones. Sigo coleccionando la historieta de Mafalda y comencé con la del Manga de Dragon Ball. También sigo viendo la nueva serie musical Glee, Los Simpson, Futurama y Comisario Rex. ¡Y ahora estoy descargando los capis del anime Zenki! Y comencé a ver de nuevo Sailor Moon y Detective Conan.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Sayunara bye Bye!!!**

**Gabriella Yu**


End file.
